Love and War
by sorarikulover
Summary: the romantic escapades of Romania and some magic trio moments for fun XD Robul, Ronor and Romania x Hungary


**Chapter 1:Magic practice**

 _Hi guys XD, this is my first Hetalia fanfiction I hope you will like it! Also it will have robul and ronor and Hungary x Romania because I can! So anyways enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer:This Chapter contains some intense yaoi lemon so if you dont like that please dont read it. Also I do not own Hetalia in any way shape or form this is completely fanmade, so enjoy!**

Norway shot a text to his fellow nation asking if he could come over. He was thinking they could practice magic again, but he would be lying if he were to deny he was hoping something else might have the possibility of happening maybe.

He was blushing a little bit as he briefly thought of the last few times he came over. He shook his mind of the thoughts as he picked up his spellbook just in time to see the response confirming that he was on his way.

The usually emotionless Norway was suddenly feeling a little flustered.

a few hours later Romania arrived and they began their practice session.

Romania was looking over a spell when he caught Norway giving him a suggestive look. The strawberry blonde vampire got an idea.

Smirking mischievously he slowly got closer to the cute blondie in the navy uniform in a very smooth motion. Norway had an interesting look on his face. This only prompted Romania further into action.

Norway could feel the vampires breath on the nape of his neck for a brief moment before hearing a quiet suggestive voice in his ear.

"Want to move on to more "entertaining" things Norway?" he could feel a hand on his rear and he was perked up.

"Honestly you are reading my mind, you are to sexy to resist right now…."

Romania gave Norway a brief peck on the lips knowingly tempting him to go for more.

"Lets take this to my room."

The cute light blonde country led the vampire up a flight of stairs, through a door to the right. He intended to push Romania onto the bed but was taken by surprise when he was instead tossed effortlessly onto the bed instead, eyes scrunched shut.

When he opened them he found that he was face to face with a lusty looking Romania. His sexy friend cupped his chin before he once again captured his lips with his own in a way that showcased his romantic prowess.

They lingered that way for a little while before Norway felt himself being gently pushed down a bit more so he was literally against the wall now. He felt the vampire smirk a bit against his lips before he lightly nipped his lip roughly asking for entry. Norway decided to play a little hard to get not opening his mouth but kissing back harder.

Ah, a little resistance Hmm? I like where this is going. Romania fought back aggressively playing with his lips slightly bruising a small spot on his lower lip even drawing a bit of blood with one of his fangs, eventually Norway moaned against his lips and the nation slipped his tongue inside the warm, wet cavern.

Their tongues caressed one another's sweetly. As their tongues went at it, Vlad angled his head a bit more to deepen the kiss which was becoming more and more aggressive.

Lukas slipped the vampire's bowler hat with ribbons off his head dropping it on the floor carelessly. He didn't notice that Romania was swiftly removing his uniforms shirt exposing his neck. He could feel himself blushing in the fevered frenzy of the moment. Eventually Romania broke the kiss only to gently stroke his neck before placing small kisses on his neck.

He traced a line with a finger making him shiver with some small delight. He thought he knew what was coming next but was puzzled when there wasn't any teeth against his neck.

He made a small disappointed sound only to hear a small chuckle before he felt the fangs actually pierce into his skin. He was blushing madly as he felt his vampire friend drinking his blood.

He is so good at this, Lukas loved the feeling of his tongue as it was so rough.

As soon as the wonderful feeling had been there It was soon gone. Romania pulled away and it was obvious that he had noticed the bulge that Norway had developed.

Smirking, the vampire teased it a little through the restricting cloth. The Nordic was twitching a bit as his hard on was becoming more and more painful from the attention.

"Romania…please stop teasing me…get it over with."

The strawberry blonde smirked. He took off his own red overcoat as well as the shirt beneath it.

"My, my your getting quite impatient, alright I suppose I can be benevolent and grant you what you want now."

Norway's eyes were fixed intently on the pale, slender and yet toned skin of the man looming over him. He had an unreadable expression on his face. His silky smooth hair framing his face just right. His piercing red eyes were intensely focused on him.

Romania tugged the hem of Norway's pants and boxers, and in one swift motion he pulled both off and threw them off the bed not caring where they landed.

Immediately the Nordic's manhood sprang forth, enlarged considerably and most certainly begging for attention. But the Romanian decided to undo his pants and pull down his own boxers just enough to reveal his own raging erection.

He could see it all in Norway's face, he wanted it hard and rough, just how he liked it as well. Not sparing even a second thought, before he had him part his legs so he could position himself at the nation's entrance. He didn't hesitate to slam himself into the latter.

The action caused the man beneath him to squeeze tight and earn a gasp. The vampire gave a few experimental thrusts searching for that spot he knew about all too well. Eventually he trusted into him just right hitting his sweet spot and causing the light blonde to arch his back and moan out in ecstasy.

The nation who was ramming into the Nordic was studying his expressions and admiring the way the young male's hair was framing his face and the adorable way his eyes were looking up at him with an almost childlike innocence laced with I hint of lust. His pale skin sparkling with a little sweat as he was continuously being trusted into causing his body to clench around him.

The tightness was bringing him closer to his limit.

"your very tight, Norway."

He was rewarded with a few more moans which brought on by his continuous strong thrusts. At one point he decided to lead Norway into a half sitting position where he had him turned slightly to the side with one leg propped up against his shoulder. In this position it was easier to hit his sweet spot and he was getting better reactions this way.

Romania decided to grab hold of Norway's member beginning to pump it in time to his fairly accurate thrusts. Their labored breaths mix and mingling as they moved together.

Norway had completely lost himself in the pleasure and sensations that were assaulting his senses, he began to moan more frequently as his member was leaking precum profusely. He was nearing his limit as well.

He could feel the rock hard penis rubbing against his inner walls. It felt strange but so wonderful at tube same time.

His body was hungrily taking all of him inside. The Vampire inwardly chuckled as he was amused by how easily his body was accepting him after a few times of doing this before.

As Romania gave one particularly strong and well placed thrust, Norway's opening tightened harder than ever around him as the Nation cried out in release, his body arching. His essence spilling out over both their stomachs and his hand in steady shots. His body spamming as he was wracked with the sweet relief.

Romania gave a few more thrusts before he was sent over the edge as well.

Norway could feel the sticky, warm substance shooting into him at a steady rate as the vampire road out his climax. After a few slower thrusts Romania's cum shots became less frequent until finally his penis began to soften. He pulled out and leaned back against the wall next to Norway.

"that was good…." Romania smiled.

"it was good, however I think next time we should use some of those interesting toys I've been keeping around in your closet."

Norway gave the nation a sexy smile.

"Yeah im into that." It was a promise for next time for sure. The two took a breather before they composed themselves and returned to practicing spell casting downstairs.

 _notes:so that was the first chapter I know it was mostly just smut, the next chapter will have more of a storyline. Well until next Time XD_


End file.
